Some streaming video platforms, such as Twitch, provide services that focus on video gaming, including playthroughs of video games, broadcasts of eSports competitions, and other events. Such platforms also share creative content, and more recently, music broadcasts. In some existing systems, there are two types of users: participants and spectators. Participants of the system can control aspects of a session defining an event. For example, data defining a session can enable participants to control avatars in a virtual reality environment and enable the participation in tournaments, games, or other forms of competition. The participants can interact with objects in the virtual reality environment, including objects controlled by other participants, etc. Content of such events can either be streamed to spectators in real time or via video on demand from a recording of activity.
Although existing systems can enable a large number of spectators to watch the activity of participants of a session, some existing systems have a number of drawbacks. For instance, some existing systems provide a poor quality audio output to the spectators. In some cases, participants of a session may have a high quality, three-dimensional audio output, while the spectators may only receive a diluted version, or an identical copy, of the participant's audio stream. In addition, some systems only provide video streams from a limited number of fixed camera positions or a participant's perspective. Such systems can cause spectators to be unengaged, as the spectators have a limited number of options in terms of what they can see and hear.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.